Juste une première danse
by jspence
Summary: Cinq ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Hermione est invitée au manoir des Malefoy pour leur célèbre bal de Noël. Mais que cache cette surprenante invitation ? Hermione n'est pas au bout de ses surprises...


Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit pour répondre à un défi lancé par ImaginaryNights.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

Si cela rencontre du succès, j'écrirai peut-être la suite.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- « Je vous en prie mademoiselle » annonça le majordome en s'inclinant cérémonieusement, avant de s'écarter pour la laisser passer.

Hermione entra dans le Hall, regardant autour d'elle avec curiosité. C'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait dans le manoir des Malefoy. Des vastes panneaux de bois ouvragés jusqu'à l'immense commode en ébène, en passant par les dorures en forme de Lys, tout dans cette pièce richement décorée respirait le luxe et l'opulence.

Les propriétaires du lieu étaient fortunés et tenaient manifestement à ce que leurs visiteurs le sachent.

Sur sa droite, Hermione aperçut une porte ouverte, conduisant à ce qui devait être le vestiaire.

Elle entra et enleva le long manteau qu'elle avait mis pour se protéger du froid mordant de ce mois de Décembre.

Elle tendit son manteau à la jeune femme qui attendait derrière le guichet et reçut en échange un coupon rose qu'elle rangea machinalement dans son sac.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans le hall, son regard tomba sur une grande glace en pied qui décorait l'un des murs du vestiaire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'observer et fût une fois de plus surprise par l'image que le miroir lui renvoyait : en se voyant ainsi apprêtée, elle repensa à son premier bal, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, huit ans auparavant. Les choses avaient bien changées depuis…

Laissant ses pensées vagabonder dans ses souvenirs, elle étudia son reflet dans la glace.

Son maquillage et sa coiffure étaient plutôt réussis. Elle se trouvait même plutôt jolie ainsi et elle devait reconnaître que Ginny avait fait du très bon travail.

En fait, le problème, c'était la robe. Elle avait si peu l'habitude de ce genre de tenue...

La longue robe de soirée noire la moulait parfaitement, épousant chaque courbe de son corps et le décolleté était un peu trop plongeant à son goût. Elle tira nerveusement sur l'étoffe, essayant de lui donner une forme un peu plus appropriée à un bal de Noël, mais sans grand succès.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle donc écouté Ginny ?

La jolie rousse réussissait toujours à la convaincre de faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais osées par elle-même.

Pestant contre son amie, Hermione retourna dans le Hall.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et franchit la double porte qui menait à la salle de réception.

Elle eut presque le souffle coupé par la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

La large porte s'ouvrait sur un majestueux double escalier en marbre, dont les deux ailes, recouvertes de tapis de velours rouge, descendaient en serpentant vers une vaste salle de bal. Sur le côté gauche de la salle, une large scène bordée par un grand rideau de velours rouge accueillait un orchestre jouant une douce musique de chambre.

Le regard d'Hermione s'attarda un instant sur les trois énormes lustres en cristal suspendus au plafond, avant de se poser sur la foule qu'ils éclairaient.

Toute la haute société du monde de la magie semblait se trouver là.

Des centaines de personnes revêtues de leurs plus beaux atours discutaient gaiement un verre à la main, pendant que des serveurs en livrée blanche portant des plateaux d'argent s'affairaient autour d'eux. Hermione ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place dans ce milieu et commença à regretter d'être venue.

Elle chercha dans la foule la crinière rousse familière, mais sans succès. Apparemment, Ginny et Harry n'étaient pas encore arrivés. De toute façon, les Potter étaient toujours en retard à tous leurs rendez-vous, Hermione avait l'habitude…

D'un pas hésitant, elle descendit l'escalier, marchant précautionneusement pour ne pas trébucher avec ces talons hauts dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

Arrivée au bas de l'escalier, elle aperçut Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, qui étaient postés là pour accueillir leurs invités.

La maîtresse des lieux n'adressa pas un regard à Hermione et fit mine d'ignorer purement et simplement sa présence, se contentant de regarder l'escalier d'un air pincé.

- « Mademoiselle Granger, quel joie de vous accueillir chez nous, ce soir…» annonça Lucius avec un sourire glacé, l'exquise politesse de son ton contrastant singulièrement avec l'éclat malveillant de son regard.

- « Je vous remercie, Mr Malefoy. C'est avec plaisir que j'ai reçu votre invitation. Quelle gentillesse d'avoir pensé à moi.» répondit Hermione d'un ton affable, tout en soutenant le regard de son hôte.

- « Il m'aurait été difficile de ne pas inviter la nouvelle directrice du département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques …» remarqua Lucius avec raideur.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Le ministre lui avait proposé le poste à peine deux jours auparavant. Même Ron ne le savait pas encore…

Elle parvint toutefois à faire bonne mesure et ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise.

- « Comment se fait-il que vous soyez déjà au courant ? Ma nomination ne devait être officiellement annoncée que la semaine prochaine…» demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

- « Et bien, disons que j'ai encore mes entrées au ministère. Peu de ce qui s'y passe ne m'échappe…» Répondit Lucius avec un sourire lourd de sous-entendu.

- « Je vois. Veuillez m'excusez, je viens d'apercevoir quelqu'un que je désire saluer.»

- « Mais je vous en prie. Amusez-vous bien. La soirée promet d'être pleine de surprises…» répondit Lucius avec un sourire en coin qui n'inspira rien de bon à Hermione.

Hermione partit d'un pas décidé et se retrouva au milieu des convives. Ne sachant trop quoi faire en attendant ses amis, elle se dirigea vers le bar, fendant la foule avec difficulté. Lorsqu'enfin, elle aperçut le maître d'hôtel en livrée blanche, son champ de vision fût soudain envahi par deux visages lunaires, encadrés de tignasses rousses.

- « Fred ! Georges !» s'écria la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. « Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir ! »

- « Salut Hermione ! » répondirent en chœur les jumeaux, avant de l'embrasser chacun sur une joue.

- « Et bien… Mademoiselle a sorti le grand jeu ce soir...» la taquina Georges avec un geste désignant sa tenue.

- « Oh ça va, hein…» répondit Hermione en rougissant. « C'est encore un coup de Ginny. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à choisir ma tenue…»

- « Et bien, notre petite sœur a du goût. » commenta Georges, avec un regard appréciateur sur la robe.

- « Oui, c'est de famille. » assura Fred. « Ron aussi a du goût, puisqu'il t'a choisi. »

- « D'ailleurs, où est-il, ce grand crétin ? Il n'est pas venu avec toi ?» demanda Georges.

- « Non, il est en Afrique, pour un tournoi de Quidditch. Au fait, vous avez vu Harry et Ginny ?»

- « Non, je ne crois pas qu'ils soient déjà arrivés. » répondit Fred.

- « De toutes façons, il sont toujours en retard partout…» remarqua Georges avec amusement.

- « Ginny exagère quand même ! Me laisser toute seule à cette soirée… »

- « Mais tu n'es pas toute seule puisqu'on est là. » déclama Georges sur un ton théâtral.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, on va bien s'occuper de toi. » assura Fred avec un grand sourire.

- « Un peu de beaujolais ? » demanda Georges en lui tendant un verre de vin qu'il venait de prendre sur une table derrière lui.

- « Merci Georges, mais je crois que c'est un Bordeaux…» s'esclaffa Hermione, avec un geste désignant la bouteille sur la table, tout en prenant le verre.

- « Oh quelle importance ? Ces vins français ont tous des noms imprononçables de toute façon… »

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione passa un très agréable moment avec les jumeaux, bavardant avec eux et riant de leurs plaisanteries. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Fred leur faisait une imitation particulièrement réussie de la démarche de Goyle, sorte de croisement entre l'hippopotame et le babouin, Hermione aperçut en haut des marches deux silhouettes familières.

Tel un couple princier, Harry et Ginny Potter venaient de faire leur entrée dans la salle.

Harry portait un très élégant smoking de soie noir qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette longiligne et Ginny n'était pas en reste.

Ainsi apprêtés, ils avaient tous deux grande allure et tous les yeux de l'assistance furent bientôt tournés vers eux, les regardant descendre lentement l'escalier de marbre. Harry se déplaçait d'une démarche souple et féline, presque nonchalante, tandis que Ginny ondulait avec grâce dans sa magnifique robe de velours rouge qui laissait apparaître une des ses jambes à chacun de ses pas, ses cheveux tombant en une cascade flamboyante sur ses épaules.

Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, un sourire affable sur le visage, attendaient au bas de l'escalier leurs prestigieux invités, qui descendaient lentement, souriant et saluant de la main au gré des murmures parcourant la salle.

- « C'est lui, c'est Harry Potter, vous avez vu ? »

- « Le sorcier qui a vaincu vous savez qui ? »

- « Mais quelle est cette belle jeune femme à son bras ? »

- « C'est Ginevra Potter, son épouse. »

- « C'est la fille d'Arthur et Molly Weasley, savez-vous ? »

Un sourire aux lèvres, Hermione observa Harry et Ginny qui semblaient décidés à prendre tout leur temps pour descendre l'escalier. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de réactions : à chaque fois que les Potters se déplaçaient en public, c'était la même chose et elle s'amusait toujours de les voir jouer les couples royaux, sachant pertinemment qu'en réalité, ils détestaient cela.

Mais ils ne voulaient pas décevoir le ministre de la magie. « Vous êtes des personnages publics, maintenant et vous avez des devoirs envers la communauté magique. » leur répétait-il régulièrement...

Harry et Ginny avaient atteint le bas de l'escalier et semblaient à présent deviser aimablement avec les Malefoys. Seule l'intensité de leurs regards trahissait la haine qui opposait les deux familles.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le survivant et sa jolie épouse fendaient la foule vers Hermione et les jumeaux.

- « Salut Hermione ! » lança Harry en embrassant son amie, tandis que Ginny étreignait ses frères.

- « Bonjour Harry. J'adore ton smoking : tu es très beau. »

- « Merci. Tu es pas mal non plus. Gin a fait du très bon travail. » Répondit Harry avec un sourire charmeur.

- « On parle de moi ? » lança Ginny en les rejoignant.

- « Toi je te retiens ! » lui lança Hermione en riant. « Quand on s'est quitté tout à l'heure, tu devais juste aller chercher Harry en transplanant et vous deviez me rejoindre immédiatement. Résultat, vous avez presque une heure de retard et je me suis retrouvée toute seule. Heureusement que Fred et Georges étaient là….»

- « Ne lui en veut pas, c'est de ma faute si nous sommes en retard. » intervint Harry.

- « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué tous les deux ? »

- « Ben… »

Harry sembla soudain très absorbé par la contemplation de ses chaussures, alors que Ginny devint écarlate, laissant peu de doute à Hermione sur la façon dont ils avaient occupé le début de leur soirée.

- « Je vois…» lança-t-elle en riant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

L'heure qui suivit passa vite pour les cinq Gryffondors.

Hermione et Ginny bavardaient gaiement, échangeant des commentaires sur les autres invités ou parlant de leurs hommes respectifs.

Malheureusement pour Harry, tout ce que le monde de la magie comptait d'individus prétentieux et snobs considéraient manifestement qu'être vu parlant avec « le survivant » était le summum de la réussite sociale, de sorte qu'il était assaillit de toute part.

Les jumeaux en profitaient pour jouer des tours à leur façon à tous les importuns.

Le plus grand plaisir de Fred était de dissimuler sa baguette magique dans la manche de sa robe et de jeter discrètement un sort de maladresse aux convives les plus snobs. Ces derniers se mettaient alors à renverser leurs verres, à recracher ce qu'ils mangeaient ou à marcher sur les robes de leurs voisins.

Georges, pour sa part préférait le sortilège Sornettus, qui poussait sa victime à raconter les histoires les plus stupides et les plus invraisemblables à la cantonade.

A un moment, un nouveau murmure parcourut la salle. Regardant autour d'elle, Hermione s'aperçut que tous les regards convergeaient vers la scène, sur laquelle se tenait Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, visiblement sur le point de faire une déclaration. Pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge, Lucius prononça la formule « Sonorus », puis entama son discours d'une voix forte et claire qui raisonnait dans toute la salle.

- « Chers invités, laissez-moi vous souhaitez une nouvelle fois la bienvenue au manoir Malefoy. J'espère que ce bal de Noël sera aussi agréable pour vous que les précédents. »

Une salve d'applaudissements enthousiastes salua cette entrée en matière. Lucius attendit que le calme revienne avant de poursuivre :

- « Sachez cependant mes amis, que ce soir est un soir très spécial. Ce soir, nous ne donnerons pas un bal comme les autres… »

Un silence attentif s'installa dans la salle. Ménageant son effet, Lucius attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- « En effet, il nous a paru opportun de profiter de cette belle occasion pour vous annoncer les fiançailles de notre fils, Drago. »

Un véritable tonnerre d'applaudissements et de félicitations éclata dans la salle, rebondissant longuement contre les murs et le haut plafond, avant de mourir soudainement quand Lucius leva les mains pour reprendre la parole.

- « Je suis certain que vous partagerez ma satisfaction en apprenant que Drago a choisi une jeune fille de **bonne famille**. »

Lucius Malefoy avait légèrement appuyé les derniers mots de sa phrase et même si personne ne parut y prêter attention, Hermione avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion : la fiancée de Drago était de sang pur.

- « Je m'en voudrais de vous priver plus longtemps du plaisir de féliciter les futurs mariés… » reprit Lucius. « Je vous demande donc d'applaudir mon fils et sa fiancée, Pansy Parkinson. »

Sous les applaudissements renouvelés des convives, le rideau de velours rouge à l'arrière de la scène se souleva pour révéler Drago et Pansy. Le jeune Serpentard portait une luxueuse tenue aux couleurs de sa maison faite d'une étoffe vert sombre bordée de fils d'argent qui, Hermione devait bien le reconnaître, lui conférait une certaine classe.

Pansy de son côté, avait revêtue une robe rose pâle surchargée de dentelles et de froufrous. Hermione trouva qu'elle ressemblait à une grosse meringue. « Finalement, j'aime bien ma robe, surtout comparée à ça…» songea-t-elle avec un sourire fugitif. La bague de fiançailles que la jeune serpentard arborait à son doigt était très jolie, toutefois : c'était une magnifique émeraude, montée sur un anneau de platine massif. Un bijou somptueux, voyant et très probablement hors de prix. Tout à fait dans le style Malefoy, se dit Hermione…

Les jeunes fiancés s'avancèrent fièrement aux côtés de Lucius et Narcissa. Les vivats reprirent de plus belle, pour la plus grande joie de Pansy et Drago qui semblaient exulter.

- « Ce sont naturellement, nos jeunes fiancées qui ouvriront le bal à 22h précises… mais pas ensemble. » Reprit Lucius. « Nous allons en effet organiser une tombola pour savoir qui aura le privilège de la première danse avec Drago et Pansy. Chacun de vous a reçu un ticket au vestiaire, bleu pour les hommes, rose pour les femmes. Tout à l'heure, nous tirerons au sort un ticket bleu et un ticket rose pour déterminer les heureux gagnants qui auront le privilège d'ouvrir le bal avec nos jeunes fiancés. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous à 21h45 pour le tirage au sort.»

Lucius termina son discours sous une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement, puis les Malefoys descendirent de l'estrade pour se mêler aux invités.

- « Vous avez entendu ça ? Drago a encore trouvé un moyen de se mettre en avant…» commenta Harry

- « Le connaissant, il n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille. En tout cas, on dirait que Pansy a enfin réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus…» s'amusa Ginny.

- « Oui, pauvre Malefoy : on en serait presque désolé pour lui…» répondit Fred.

- « Tout est dans le 'presque'….» ricana Georges.

- « Moi je ne vais certainement pas le plaindre. » Remarqua Harry. « C'est tout de même de sa faute, s'il se retrouve fiancé à Pansy. »

- « Tu as raison Harry. » Approuva Ginny. « Sans ses délires sur le sang pur, il aurait pu se choisir la fiancée qu'il voulait. Tu ne crois pas Hermione ? »

- « Oui peut-être…» répondit pensivement Hermione en observant Drago et Lucius qui parlaient avec des sorciers qui avaient tout l'air de dignitaires étrangers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Les cinq amis continuèrent à bavarder tranquillement pendant la demi-heure qui suivit. L'annonce des fiançailles du fils de leurs hôtes avaient au moins un mérite aux yeux de Harry : depuis le discours de Lucius, toute l'assemblée n'avait plus d'yeux que pour les futurs mariés et il était enfin un peu tranquille.

Le seul évènement notable fût créé par Drago qui s'emporta soudain en assurant à la cantonade que le contenu de son verre avait disparu sans qu'il le boive. Il eut beau jeter des regards suspicieux tout autour de lui, il ne remarqua pas Ginny qui s'éloignait en rangeant sa baguette.

- « Je vois que tu maîtrise toujours aussi bien le sortilège 'Evanesco'… » lui lança Hermione avec un regard de reproche, une fois que la petite rouquine eut rejoint le reste du groupe.

- « Oui, c'est un de ceux que je réussis le mieux sans le prononcer. » répondit Ginny avec un sourire espiègle.

- « Petite sœur, nous sommes fiers de toi. » déclara Georges en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- « Tu es une digne Weasley. » renchérit Fred en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa soeur.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry qui revenait du bar avec cinq verres dans les mains qu'il distribua à la ronde.

- « Ginny n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de jouer un tour à Drago pour faire disparaître le contenu de son verre. » répondit Hermione d'un ton légèrement réprobateur.

- « Ah bon, c'était toi ? » s'étonna Harry. « Je l'ai entendu en parler. Il est allé au bar se chercher un autre verre. Il n'arrêtait pas de râler… »

- « Ben quoi, il n'y a pas que Fred et Georges qui ont le droit de s'amuser…» bougonna son épouse.

- « Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? » répondit Harry en l'enlaçant, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser langoureux qui semblait pouvoir durer éternellement. Ces deux-là n'en avaient jamais assez, songea Hermione. Elles les regarda pendant quelques secondes, mi-amusée, mi agacée, puis se décida finalement à les interrompre.

- « Hé les amoureux, décollez-vous. Le tirage au sort va bientôt avoir lieu… »

Se séparant, Harry et Ginny regardèrent autour d'eux et virent qu'Hermione avait raison.

Un peu partout dans la salle, les serveurs déplaçaient les tables et les chaises vers le côté, dégageant un espace au centre la salle pour que les danseurs puissent évoluer librement.

Lucius et Narcissa étaient remontés sur la scène. Drago et Pansy se trouvaient à leurs côtés, tenant chacun une rose rouge à la main.

Comme au début de la soirée, Lucius pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge et quelques instants plus tard, sa voix raisonnait à nouveau dans la salle.

- « Chers amis, le bal va bientôt commencer. Mais tout d'abord, nous allons procéder au fameux tirage au sort. Pour cela, je vais laisser la place à une main innocente, en l'occurrence celle de Narcissa. »

- « Main innocente ? Tu parles… » Commenta Hermione pour elle-même.

Alors que tous les invités sortaient leurs tickets, Lucius agita sa baguette et deux grandes urnes en argent apparurent sur la scène. Avec un sourire pincé, Narcissa s'avança gracieusement et prit un coupon bleu dans la première urne. Elle le déplia lentement et le lu avant de murmurer quelque chose à son mari.

- « Le numéro 243 : Filius Flitwick » annonça Lucius d'une voix forte.

Une partie de l'assistance se tourna vers un point de la salle où Hermione supposa que le professeur Flitwick devait se trouver, mais la très petite taille du vieil homme l'empêchait de le voir.

Elle ne l'aperçut finalement que lorsqu'il monta sur l'estrade. Pansy vint à sa rencontre et se pencha vers le petit homme qui lui arrivait à peine à la taille pour lui donner la rose rouge qu'elle tenait à la main.

Le professeur Flitwick la prit en murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible et se plaça en retrait, visiblement rendu très mal à l'aise par l'attention dont il était l'objet.

Lucius se tourna vers son épouse et lui fit signe de piocher un nouveau ticket. Elle plongea sa main dans la seconde urne et en retira un coupon rose qu'elle lu rapidement avant de le passer sans un mot à son mari. Ce dernier le lu à son tour et marqua un temps d'arrêt. L'espace d'un fugitif instant, son sourire se figea en un déplaisant rictus. La seconde suivante, l'habituel sourire de circonstance était revenu sur son visage impassible, et semblait ne l'avoir jamais quitté.

- « Le numéro 148 : Hermione Jane Granger ! » annonça-t-il d'une voix un peu plus forte que d'habitude.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione pour réaliser que c'était bien d'elle qu'il s'agissait. Lorsque tous les regards tournés vers elle eurent rendu tout doute impossible, elle se dirigea vers la scène, sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, comme dans un état second.

Perdant complètement de vus l'estrade, elle fendit lentement la foule, sous les regards de tous les convives, certains amusés, d'autres jaloux.

Au moment où elle atteignit le petit escalier qui menait à la scène légèrement surélevée, elle aperçut Lucius et Drago qui tenaient une discussion très vive, dont elle saisit quelques bribes en montant sur l'estrade pour les rejoindre.

- « Il faut que tu danses avec elle. » disait Lucius

- « Jamais ! »

- « Ecoute-moi bien, Drago. » commença Lucius d'une voix glacée. « Il y a ici beaucoup de gens importants. Il est hors de question que tu embarrasses notre famille par un scandale absurde. Alors même si c'est une sang de bourbe, tu danseras avec cette jeune fille. »

Le calme de Lucius avait quelque chose d'effrayant et son fils n'osa pas rétorquer.

- « Ah, mademoiselle Granger…» annonça Lucius avec un sourire crispé. « Approchez donc, mon fils a une rose pour vous. »

Hermione s'avança jusqu'à Drago qui lui tendit la rose rouge sans la regarder. Elle la prit et alla se placer à côté du professeur Flitwick.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione se retrouva au centre de la salle aux côtés de Drago, Pansy et du professeur Flitwick.

Sans dire un mot, Drago enlaça Hermione et prit sa main dans la sienne. Machinalement, elle posa sa main libre sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Pansy et son cavalier qui faisaient de même.

Puis, les premières notes d'une valse retentirent et les deux couples commencèrent à tourner.

Comme si elle sortait d'un rêve, Hermione réalisa soudain qu'elle dansait avec Drago Malefoy. « Heureusement que Ron n'est pas là pour voir ça… » songea-t-elle avec anxiété. Au hasard d'un tour de valse, elle aperçut le professeur Flitwick et Pansy qui dansaient à côté d'eux. Si tant était que l'on pouvait appeler cela danser…

Le directeur des Serdaigle était si petit qu'il devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour que son bras levé atteigne la taille de sa cavalière. L'une des larges mains de Pansy était posée sur l'épaule du petit homme tandis que de l'autre, elle menait la danse, soulevant régulièrement le pauvre professeur Flitwick, dont les courtes jambes battaient alors dans le vide.

Regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Drago, Hermione observa le couple insolite pendant quelques secondes. Le spectacle qu'ils offraient était si ridicule qu'elle eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

Son humeur s'en trouva considérablement allégée, si bien qu'elle décida de profiter de la situation pour taquiner un peu Drago.

Alors que jusque là, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient tenu aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre que le permettaient les convenances, Hermione se lova soudain contre son cavalier qui tressaillit, mais n'osa pas la repousser, sans doute pour éviter tout nouveau scandale sous le nez de son père.

Au détour d'un nouveau tour de valse, le regard d'Hermione croisa celui de Pansy. La jeune Serpentard semblait furibonde de voir une autre fille se coller contre son fiancé et Hermione décida d'en rajouter.

Elle adressa un sourire triomphant à Pansy et se serra encore plus contre son cavalier, collant son visage contre le sien.

- « Quelle prestance, Drago. » lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

- « Ne te sens surtout pas obligé de me parler, Granger… » lui répondit-il, visiblement aussi furieux que Pansy de la situation.

- « Dis-moi, en tant qu'ancien mangemort, cela ne te dérange pas de danser avec une fille de moldus ? »

- « Merde ! »

- « Quel langage… »

- « Ferme-là Granger ! Tu es peut-être à la tête d'un département du ministère, mais tu restes une sang de bourbe. »

- « Tu dis ça parce que toi, tu ne dois ton poste à Gringotts qu'aux relations de ton père… » répondit Hermione, piquée au vif.

- « Oh tu peux parler. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie été nommé à mon poste par mon futur beau-père…» persifla le serpentard.

- « Ron n'a rien à voir là dedans ! Arthur Weasley est un homme très honnête et tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne m'a nommé que pour mes compétences ! » S'emporta Hermione.

- « C'est ça, bien sûr. Comme beaucoup de monde, je me suis souvent demandé ce que tu fabriquais avec ce crétin de Ron Weasley. Je pense que maintenant nous avons la réponse. Qui eut cru que son père deviendrait un jour ministre de la magie ? C'était bien calculé, tu aurais presque mérité d'être à Serpentard… »

Scandalisée, Hermione s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer quelque chose de bien senti, mais la musique s'arrêta à cet instant précis, et Drago s'éloigna avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

Mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre, songea Hermione, l'œil étincelant.

La jeune Gryffondor était bien décidée à se venger…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est tout pour le moment. Si vous avez aimé, laissez moi une petite review...


End file.
